The Best Laid Schemes Of Mice And Demons
by giacinta
Summary: Meg's first thoughts on Dean and Sam. A serving of brotherly love, as usual. : one-shot.


X

The Best Laid Plans Of Mice and Demons...

* * *

X

The first time I set eyes on a Winchester I felt practically insulted, as my first thought was that he would be easy meat,

and that my Father had given me such a menial task because he didn't trust me with anything more difficult.

X

He was sitting there all alone in the bus station, looking no older than an overgrown kid, floppy hair all but covering his eyes,

giving him that puppy-dog look that even I would come to know was characteristically assigned to him.

I had had no interest whatsoever in his exterior appearance; that was of no pertinence to my task but I had to say that

there was something appealing about him even then.

X

Anyway I got down to work and I had just about convinced him to follow me, something which would have made my job so much easier,

by putting as much sincerity into my little "do your own thing" delivery as possible.

It seemed that my little charade had succeeded and that we were all set for our little journey together;

until some time later I saw him on the phone, talking softly and affectionately to the individual on the other end as one would,

if not to a lover, then to a person with whom one was on very intimate terms.

X

I remembered my impotent rage when he just upped and left me without a second thought,

as if his decision to come to California with me was less important than the swatting of a fly;

so worried and anxious to get back to the brother that he had been complaining about not two minutes ago!

Just when I had thought it was all going so well too!  
X

I would have liked nothing better in that moment than to rip his gangly body apart, limb from limb but it was not to be,

and as I would come to find out; never to be, not for me anyway.

That pleasure was going to be exclusive to Lucifer himself.

X

Then I had tried again in Chicago, using the body I was inhabiting as a sexual lure, and with the encouragement of his abominable brother,

who seemed incredulous that a female should yell at him and prefer Sam's "charms" to his own, he was almost falling for it;

but nothing came easy to me it seemed when those two Hell-Spawns were involved.

X

Eventually, I had managed to get them both trussed up like a couple of chickens and this time I was about to crow success;

maybe even have a little fun with cute little Sammy but the two of them, even tied up apart and without communicating verbally,

had come up with a way of freeing themselves; and the body of the fragile human girl I was inhabiting finished up shattered on the side-walk, floors below.

X

Then one time I got really lucky and caught the idiot Sam by himself.

They were really rookies back then; he didn't even have an anti-possession charm, dumbass;

and I did so enjoy using his strong body to kill one of those conceited hunters.

The moment that the spark of life left his body was so satisfying, and of course I had to make sure that

Dean could be certain it was little Sammy who had done it.

X

But, instead, what did Dean do when presented with the facts? He destroyed any evidence that Sam had been there and covered his brother's ass.

Damn those Winchesters to Hell!

X

Sam's mind tried to surface but he was too inexpert yet to be able to put up a fight against me

and so I managed to push it down deep so there would be no interference when I faced off with his brother.

I was going to enjoy this!

The elder Winchester killing his little brother, I was already relishing my victory.

X

But again no!

I should have known better by this time!

Hell and damnation! Not even when I/Sam himself begged Dean ever so prettily, to put a bullet in him,

would that sappy, pig-headed weakling of a brother do it.

He just stared lovingly into my/Sam's eyes, his own brimming with gooey tears,

swearing that he would kill himself first before harming a hair on his little Sammy's head and then he turned away.

What in my Demonic Father's name would I have had to do to make him turn against his younger brother?

X

However, I have to say I did continue to enjoy myself in Sam's strong body and it was so sweet to let that little bitch of a wanna-be hunter Jo

know that her girly crush on Dean Winchester would never have come to anything; so gratifying to have seen the hurt in her eyes.

As satisfying as it was to put a bullet in that smart-ass Dean Winchester, but I swear that those two can't be killed!

They just keep bouncing back up like rubber balls!

X

Then for the umpteenth time I thought I had them when I showed up at Bobby's, but the old codger was smarter and more worldly-wise

than the two dumb-dumb Winchesters as far as demons were concerned, and he wasn't fooled a minute by my Sammy-on-a-visit act.

In two seconds flat he got me under a demon-trap.

X

Bugger!

All that holy water they threw over me hurt like Hell but the punches I delivered to the face of his unsupportable brother

when I freed myself before their astonished eyes were so pleasurable.

I felt the orgasmic rush of rage wash over me, and was set to sock Dean to kingdom come,

when that crafty old hobo burned the seal on my arm and sent me back to Hell.

X

As time passed of course they got more astute and experienced and possession was no longer an option.

X

A task that I had once thought so simple was fated to become an impossibility!

The Winchester brothers were special, and it certainly wasn't my destiny to be remembered in Hell's Hall of Fame

as the one to defeat the two most unconquerable brothers to have roamed the Earth.

X

XXXXXXXXX The enD XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your thoughts are much appreciated. :)


End file.
